Bienvenidos Al Mundo
by Garu0212
Summary: :Continuacion de 'Trillizos'::Dedicado a VicPin: Marjorine acaba de entrar en labor de parto. Trent pronto conocera a sus tres hijos. En el dia del padre, Trent recibe como regalo lo que menos se espero. se que no es un buen summary, pero la historia les aseguro que les gustara. Pasen y lean. Y Reviews! n.n Dedicado a VicPin. Disfrutalo y Dusfrutenlo n.n


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Hoy en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo Oneshot n.n**

**Debería estar continuando 'Drabbles South Park' pero esto desde hace mucho que quería subirlo **

**Es un continuación de 'Trillizos' un fic original de VicPin.**

**Ella me dio la oportunidad de continuarlo, al principio no me salía muy bien el fic, pero hoy me decidi a terminarlo y aquí esta n.n**

**Espero que les guste y les recomiendo que lean primero el fic original se llama 'Trillizos' y lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de VicPin**

**¡Ah! Y la pareja es Tretters (Trent y Butters) pero aquí Butters es mujer, en pocas palabras es Marjorine n.n**

**PAREJA: Tretters- Female Butters**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a VicPin, espero que te guste Vicka, besos y abrazos.**

* * *

_18 de junio, Domingo, Denver, Colorado._

_Hospital de Denver, Unidad Neonatal de Cuidados Intensivos, 7: 26am_

Trent Boyett se encontraba fuera de la sala de partos, en el pasillo para ser exactos.

Hoy a las 11 de la noche su querida esposa, Marjorine, había entrado en labor de parto, lo que significaba que al fin podría conocer a sus tres hijos. En efecto tres hijos.

Hace unos 4 meses se había enterado que iba a tener trillizos, su esposa Marjorine lo tomo bastante bien, de hecho está muy feliz, pero el de solo escuchar la noticia se desmayo.

Poco después despertó creyendo que todo era un sueño, pero al momento, Marjorine le mostro una fotografía del ultrasonido, donde se mostraban tres pequeños en el vientre de su esposa.

Se sentía feliz.

Sería un trabajo difícil una vez que nacieran pero valdría la pena.

Marjorine no quiso saber el sexo de los pequeños, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

En este momento se encontraban preparando a Marjorine para el parto, por lo tanto tendría que esperar. Trent se encontraba caminando de uno lado a otro como león enjaulado. Escuchaba a la perfección como su esposa gritaba solo para poder dar a luz a sus hijos.

Pero detuvo su caminar al escuchar el primer llanto de su primer hijo o hija. Se quedo viendo la puerta de la sala de partos por un momento, sin creer aun que Marjorine y el habían tenido su primer hijo o hija. Pero reacciono al escuchar un segundo y poco después un tercer llanto.

Poco después salió el doctor Auditore.

-Felicidades señor Boyett, acaba de ser padre de tres hermosos bebes.- Decía el joven doctor a la vez que se quitaba uno de los guantes de látex y estrechaba su mano con la de un sorprendido padre- Su esposa y sus hijos están sanos y sin ningún problema, ya puede pasar si gusta- Hizo un ademan hacia la puerta.

Trent trago saliva y a paso lento se acerco hacia la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y se asomo. Ahí está su esposa y dos enfermeras a cada lado de ella. Marjorine sostenía uno de los bebes, mientras la otras enfermeras sostenían a los otros.

Marjorine al ver a su esposo Trent en el umbral de la puerta sonrió, de manera cansada pero feliz.

-Ven Trent y conoce a tus hijos-

Trent se acerco, aun nervioso, hacia su esposa y observo al primero de sus hijos. Estaba envuelto en una manta color rosa, por lo tanto era niña, se le veía una fina capa de pelo rubio muy claro, como el de Marjorine y unos ojos azul cielo como los de Trent, su piel se veía de un tono rosadito.

Trent sonrió e incluso juraría que lloraría

Una de las enfermeras se le acerco y le mostro a su otro hijo, estaba envuelto en una manta azul, era un niño, tenía un tono de pelo rubio oscuro como el de Trent pero con lo bellos ojos turquesa de su madre, e igual que la bebe su tono de piel era un ligero rosado.

La otra enfermera se acerco y le extendió al bebe. Trent con algo de miedo, cargo con delicadeza a su segunda hija. Era tan pequeña en sus brazos. Sus ojos eran como los de Marjorine y su pelo como el de su madre, era su viva imagen.

Trent no pudo evitarlo más y lloro de alegría. Por fin conoció a sus tres hijos, dos lindas niñas y un varoncito. No podía estar más feliz.

Acerco su mano hacia la carita de la pequeña y toco la fina y suave piel de la niña que tenía en sus brazos. Era tan suave y delicada, sonrió más cuando la niña lo miro y tomo su dedo con la pequeña fuerza que tenia.

Marjorine al ver a su esposo en ese estado tan afectuoso y feliz, no pudo evitar sonreír también. Valió la pena todo ese dolor y la espera, ahora tenía a sus hijos en brazos y los amaría tanto, sería la mejor madre del mundo.

-Feliz día del padre Trent- dijo Marjorine con una voz cansada pero feliz.

Trent se sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta de que de verdad era el día del padre ya, y había recibido de regalo, no uno sino tres hijos.

Trent con una sonrisa y aun sosteniendo a su hija se acerco a Marjorine y le dio un suave y dulce beso.

-Gracias querida, este ha sido el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo mientras le daba otro beso- me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

….

Más tarde esa noche, Marjorine se encontraba en su habitación descansando después de una larga noche y una exhausta mañana.

Mientras Trent se encontraba en la habitación con Marjorine y sus tres hijos, cada uno en una pequeña cuna. Las pequeñas estaban dormidas, mientras el pequeño se encontraba despierto y en brazos de su padre.

Trent acaricia con un dedo la pequeña mejilla del niño, este solo soltó un pequeño bostezo y cerro sus ojitos.

-Bienvenido al mundo Daniel- ese era el nombre de primer hijo. Recostó al pequeño de nuevo en la cuna y miro a sus hijas. La que se parecía a Marjorine, llevaba el mismo nombre que su madre, mientras la otra tenía por nombre Perla.

-Bienvenidos al mundo- le dio tres besos a cada uno de sus hijos. Fue hacia su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Gracias- agradeció

-De nada Trenty-poo- decía Marjorine medio adormilada, se estiro y le dio un beso a su esposo, un cálido y suave beso

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Y eso es todo, espero que te haya gustado Vicka, en mi opinión me gusto mucho, esta clase de escenas las amo. Son muy lindas y tiernas ^^**

**Quise que el dia del nacimiento fuera el dia del padre, ya que creo que es un regalo perfecto para un padre nwn**

**Y espero que a las otras u otros lectores también lo hayan disfrutado n.n**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos y demás de parte de ustedes**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos n.n**


End file.
